A variety of tile spacing measurement gauges have been described for use in accurately scoring and cutting the last row of ceramic tiles to be installed on a floor, wall or ceiling surface. These measurement gauges described in the references listed in Applicant's Form PTO-1449 filed concurrently are generally for the purpose only of measuring and marking a cutting line on tiles to be cut, for example as set forth in the Parr U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,598 and the Poulos U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,980, or for guiding a hand held "linoleum knife" as set forth in the Marr U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,690. Typically, the prior art is concerned with flexible linoleum tile rather than the rigid ceramic tile. These references do not describe gauges which also function as an integral component of a ceramic tile cutting machine or apparatus. Nor do these references describe ceramic tile gauges which afford simultaneous independent parallel measurements at spaced apart locations for "out of square" floor, wall and ceiling surfaces.